familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Throw It Away
Throw It Away is a season 17 episode of Family Guy. Synopsis Lois takes spring cleaning to unlawful extremes, when she strips the house of all of its' substance. Plot Lois drags Peter to Joyce Kinney's talk show, The Flow, where she learns that Tricia Takanawa has a new best selling book titled Throw it Away. Inspired by a trip to Mount Asia, it recommends clearing clutter by getting rid of things that no longer bring you joy. She makes the family go on a house cleaning binge, but when one of Peter stunts at bedtime annoys her, she declares he no longer brings her joy and orders him out of the house. After annoying Quagmire with a brief stay, he ends up taking up residence in a storage facility. She soon turns her attention to the rest of the family and quickly kicks them out as well, where they join Peter. With the house a gutted, white shell, happiness continues to evade her. The family returns and finds a note she left behind, and they deduce that she went to Mount Asia for answers. There, they find her on a rope bridge high over a river, trying to collect her thoughts. But when Peter tries to cross to her, his movements on the bridge cause her to fall over and plummet towards the river. She is saved when she falls into a passing garbage barge and realizing that every little thing in the house brings her joy, decides to keep it all. Characters Major Roles *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin Minor Roles *Glenn Quagmire *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson *Tom Tucker *Joyce Kinney *Tricia Takanawa *Brandy *Donna Tubbs-Brown *Kimi Quagmire *Kathy Ireland Cutout (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Luci (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Bender Rodriquez (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Bonnie Swanson (Voice Only) *Carter Pewterschmidt (Mentioned) *Babs Pewterschmidt (Mentioned) Quotes :Peter: Ugh. I can't believe you dragged me to The Flow. This is gonna suck. :Lois: Oh, knock it off. It's not gonna be that bad. Besides, I couldn't leave you at home. Last time I did that, the kids walked in on you looking at internet corn. ---- :Joyce: So, Tricia. Tell us about your book. I understand it's been number one on Amazon, many weeks, long time. ---- :Lois: When you declutter your house, you declutter your mind and clear a path to true happiness. :Stewie: How 'bout a clear path to dinner, bitch? ---- :Meg: Oh, my voodoo doll of mom. Yeah, totally throw. It never worked anyway. :sticks a pin in the voodoo doll :Lois: offscreen Ow! What the Hell was that!? :Meg: Oh, keep! ---- :Brian: Peter, that's like your fiftieth bag. What could possibly be in there? :Peter: Oh, have you not heard? :Brian: Heard what? :Stewie: Brian, no! :plays his damaged [[Surfin' Bird] record] :Brian: Wait a minute, didn't we destroy that? :Peter: I glued it. Surfin' Bird, uh ... uh ... finds a way. ---- :Lois: What's your next fake writing project? A rap opera about Grover Cleveland? :Brian: No, Lois. That would be ridiculous. Mine is a 70's funk musical about William Howard Taft. ---- :Lois: Hi, kids. Do you need those hats? :Meg: I mean, ... kind of? :Chris: It's the foundation of my look but we can discuss it. ---- :does a very bare-bones cutaway gag :Lois: Donald Trump's hair is unusual. ---- :knocks on Quagmire's door, while he's having sex with Kimi and two other girls :Quagmire: Yeah? :Peter: I can't sleep. :Quagmire: So? :Peter: I can't sleep. :Quagmire: annoyed What do you want me to do? :Peter: Can you read me a story? :Quagmire: Peter! I'm ... I'm in the middle of something here! :enters the room, acting like a baby :Quagmire: Peter, get out! :Peter: Like maybe a Clifford book? :Quagmire: Peter, get out of here! :Peter: Clifford book? :Quagmire: No! Not now! :Peter: Quagmire Clifford now? :Woman: Ugh, just read him the story. :Kimi: He's not gunna leave until you do. ---- :Peter: Don't use the toilet. I'm making wine. ---- :spits Meg out :Dinosaur: Gross. ---- :Lois: Shut up, Meg! :Meg: But I didn't say anything! :Lois: You just did! Your voice is cluttering up my space! Get out! ---- :Stewie: I cluttered my pants. It did not kindle joy. ---- :Lois: It looks like there's only one thing left to get rid of. :sees her reflection :Lois: The mirror! ---- :Cleveland: Look, towels! :Donna: They don't even match. :Cleveland: Who cares? They're still thirsty. ---- :Meg: Chris, can't you read? :Chris: No, I know the letters when they're on their own but when they team up like this, I'm just uh ... sort of outmatched. ---- :reads Lois' letter :Meg: P.S., please throw this note out. It is clutter. ---- :Meg: Yep, she's dead. :Peter: and in denial No she's not. :Meg: I would know this. It's a suicide note. ---- :Meg: Dad, how can you be so sure Mom is at Mount Asia? :Peter: We cut a whole scene, where we figured it out. You gotta just trust me. ---- :bathes in the hot springs with the macaques :Peter: I don't even care that I left my phone in my pocket. ---- :Peter: Our sparse, white living room looks like the John Lennon, Yoko Ono "Imagine" living room. :and Lois do a cutaway, where they copy the Imagine music video :Peter: We can't afford the rights to the actual song, Imagine, so just imagine this is Imagine. :plays the piano :Peter: to the tune of Camptown Races Boop boop diddldy dee dee dee. Imagine. Imagine. No religion. Nothing matters. Everything is bad. There's no point in life. We're all gunna die. Just like ol' John Lennon did. Can you imagine that? Imagine! Songs *Bird is the Word *Taft *Camptown Imagine Trivia *This is one of the few episodes where Peter becomes the straight man to Lois' comic. *Tricia Takanawa becomes a famous author, when she writes the book "Throw it Away", which suggests tat the path to true happiness comes from decluttering one's house. *Meg has a functioning voodoo doll of Lois. *Peter communicates with the beer bar buddies in their clubhouse with a tin can telephone. *It's learned that Carter and Babs pay the mortgage for The Griffin House. *Lois comes dangerously close to discovering Stewie's time machine, when she finds it in his room. However, she assumes it's Meg's science project, keeping Stewie's secret safe. *Peter installs a pull-up bar in Quagmire's house, despite the fact that he would never in a million years work out or even be capable of lifting his own body weight. *List of time periods, Lois sent everyone to, while dragging Stewie's time machine down the stairs: **1980's **Medieval Times **Art Renaissance **The Future **1950's **The Holocaust **Ancient Rome **1910's **Prehistoric Times **Ice Age **The Apocalypse **Golden Age of Piracy **Steampunk Era **Cowboy Times *When Lois travels back to the 1910's, Brian is shown in his William Howard Taft costume, making a callback to earlier in the episode, when he was in costume for a play on Taft. *Peter breaks the fourth wall, saying they deleted a scene, where they figured out that Lois went to Mt. Asia. Cultural References *The Flow parodies "The View". *Peter watches Internet Corn on a website called "KornHub", a parody on Pornhub. *Tricia Takanawa making a book, saying that de-cluttering leads to happiness is a reference to Marie Kondo's "Konmari Method". *Joyce says that Tricia's book has been in the top sales "long time". This is a reference to the a quote from the movie, "Full Metal Jacket", where an Asian prostitute said "Me love you long time." *Peter's new method of killing cockroaches is a reference to the scene from Goodfellas, where Jimmy killed Tommy, after introducing him to what he thought was his new home. *Peter has $70,000 worth of Camel Cash, a promotional ticket stuck to the back of filtered varieties of Camel cigarettes. *Peter has toys of Woody the Cowboy and Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story. *Brian's 1970's funk musical about William Howard Taft is a parody on the rap musical about Alexander Hamilton. **The song used in the play is a parody of the theme song of "Shaft". ***The show, Histeria! happened to do this same gag back in the 1999 episode, "Presidential People", where they also did a song about President Taft, that parodied the "Shaft" theme song. *Stewie has a Sesame Street mailbox. *Peter watches Dunkirk with the volume at full blast before going to bed. *It's revealed that Meg and Chris have LEGO tops under their hats. *When Lois accidentally activates Stewie's time machine, sending everyone to the medieva times, Luci from Disenchantment can be seen in the background. Not too long after, she sends them into the future and Chris turns into Bender from Futurama. *In the The Holocaust timeline, the stairs were substituted by the stairs of the Mauthausen-Gusen Concentration Camp Complex. *Peter compares the steps to Mt. Asia to the steps from Rocky. *Peter also compares Lois falling off a bridge to Cliffhanger. *Peter compares the empty house to the room in the music video of John Lennon and Yoko Ono's, "Imagine". They do a cutaway, but because they couldn't afford the rights to the song, Peter sings an original song parody to the tune of Camptown Races. Continuity *Second episode to take place on "Spring Cleaning Day", with the first being "Fore Father". *Joyce Kinney's feminist talk show, "The Flow" from "The Simpsons Guy" appears again. *Lois predicts Brian is making a musical adaption of Grover Cleveland. This is a reference to a deleted scene from "Trump Guy", where Stewie joked that because of his pedophilia, Grover Cleveland would not be getting his own musical. *Tons of Peter's junk is stuff from previous episodes. **"Caution: Children at Play" sign from "A Lot Going on Upstairs". **Surfin' Bird record originally from "McStroke". **Chief Diamond Phillips from "Petergeist". **Gary the No-Trash Cougar from "Blind Ambition". **Yanket from "Underage Peter". **Buttscratcher originally from "No Chris Left Behind". **Peterotica book from "Peterotica". **Knight armor from "Mr. Saturday Knight". **Kathy Ireland Cutout from "Family Goy". **Arthur Valentine's motorcycle from "Brian Dates a Bitch". *One of the time periods Lois sends the family back to, while dragging Stewie's time machine down the stairs is the 1950's. Here, the family and house is depicted in the same style as they were in the 1950's segment of "Family Guy Through the Years". *Peter makes two cheesy jokes, followed by a confirmation-seeking "Right?", to which Chris responds with an annoyed "Okay!" twice. This is a callback to "Former Life of Brian", where this same thing happened. Deleted Scenes *Peter denies watching gay corn, only to shamefully admit it's actually gay corn. *Peter asking if he can use Lois' phone. *Lois saying that she'll read two chapters of her book, before getting rid of it. *Lois calling the kids downstairs. *Cutaway about Lois putting a lemon slice in a glass of water. *Stewie saving a box of ribbons. *Cinemax makes a new show called Boob Dragons, which Chris shows an interest in. *Extended gag of Peter admitting that he doesn't pay for his own house. Lois' parents do. *Peter trying and failing to dunk a basketball before bed. *Another scene with The Griffins deducing Lois' letter is a suicide note, which includes a gag with Cleveland stealing their copper wires. *The Griffins figuring out Lois went to Mt. Asia. **This was created specifically to be a deleted scene, as there's even a fourth wall joke in the episode, where Peter says that they cut this scene. Category:Episodes Category:Season 17 Category:Lois Episodes Category:Peter Episodes Category:Tricia Episodes Category:Emmy-Winning Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes